Stuck in the middle
by Soapies123
Summary: Scavange through the characters chemistry and electricity. Join in and get into it because its the most intriguing thing your ever going to come across. From Nicole and Aden to Anne and Romeo etc. Too high to go over, low to go under. STUCK IN THE MIDDLE!
1. I Truly Love You

_**Chapter 1: **_**I Truly Love You.**

"Aden, hurry up! I'm running late for my party!" Nicole yelled rushing out of her room.

Nicole's HSC exams had just ended and it was time for a party to express everybody's relief with a giant amount of alcohol, money and make-up. Escorting her to 'Club All Night' was Aden Geoffrey's.

"Aden! About time, now rush out that door! Otherwise I'm going to miss the fun. Anyways, how do I look?" Nicole said.

"The way your looking, I'm guessing it didn't take you long to get dressed today, did it?" Aden uttered with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up you loser!" Nicole declared.

Nicole and Aden jumped into the car ready to go but suddenly Aden just stopped everything. He wasn't saying anything nor was he moving a muscle

"Aden! Start the car! What's wrong with you?" Nicole yelled.

"NICOLE! TAKE OF YOUR NECKLACE NOW! IT'S NOT YOURS!" Aden screamed.

"Oh my god, calm down. I'm taking it off! I found it on the cabinet so I thought, why not wear it?" Nicole uttered in a pissed off voice.

All this drama was due to the fact that the necklace was owned by Belle. Aden may have showed on the outside that sadness wasn't present but on the inside, he loved Belle and it still hurt him more than anything to know that she wasn't there with him and she never will be, he would never be there to hold her hand nor be there to kiss her luscious lips.

As Aden explained this to Nicole, tears slowly trickled down her eyes and seeing this, Aden rushed into Nicole's arms crying his eyes out. He truly missed Belle. Images from their wedding just rushed through Aden's mind while the tears poured down heavily.

"You are more important to me than a cruddy old party, and it's no fun to go when you're in a state like this. So let's go back inside and have chocolate ice cream and express over a movie, sounds good?" Nicole sadly stated wiping away her tears.

"Nicole, your a great friend, I owe you one. I truly love you, know that? Plus, you shouldn't go when you're dressed like that; it's not worth the party." Aden whispered.

Nicole and Aden both started laughing, now after Geoff had been taken out of the picture; Nicole always had true feelings for Aden. Aden had been there for her through thick and thin and Nicole always believed that they had some chemistry going on between them. When Aden had told Nicole that he truly loved her, Nicole had interpreted it in a completely different way which Aden had meant.

The two friends went back into the house. Aden ran back up the stairs to Nicole's room to place the necklace back on top of the cabinet. A couple of minutes later Nicole had entered the room wearing a black and red negligee shutting the door quietly with a seductive grin on her face……


	2. Ashamed

Hey Guys, I'm sorry it took me so long to do the second chapter. It's just that I'm in a totally different country that's like across the world than the place I usually live in because my sisters going to get married. I never got a chance to update my stories because of the preparation.

I would appreciate your reviews, thanks guys.

_**Previously on Home and Away:**_

_The two friends went back into the house. Aden went back up the stairs to Nicole's room to place the necklace back on top of the cabinet. A couple of minutes later Nicole had entered the room wearing a black and red negligee shutting the door quietly with a seductive grin on her face……_

_**Chapter 2**_**: Ashamed.**

Nicole slowly took a few strides towards Aden dragging her toes off the ground every step she took. She deeply felt that it was time for Aden to know how much she loved him, how much she was devoted to him. She rapidly pushed Aden on top of the bed.

"Aden, I think it's about time you know" Nicole whispered into Aden's ear.

"Huh? Know what?" Said Aden with a curious tone in his voice.

"When you said you truly loved me, I knew it was my turn to tell you the same." Nicole whispered again.

"No, No, No, Nicole…" Aden stated worriedly.

"Shhhhh!" Nicole whispered putting a finger to his lips.

Nicole leaned forward to Aden's lips for a kiss until Aden jumped up off the bed throwing Nicole off him.

"NICOLE! What do you think you're doing? My wife just died, she was one of your best friends and this is how you repay her, clinging onto her husband? I never, and I mean NEVER want to have ANYTHING to do with you again, get that? You're a sank, and everyone in Summer Bay thinks that just the way I do!" Aden yelled making his face go tomato red.

Aden did not give a single second for Nicole to respond as he just got up, packed his bags and left the house knowing he was never going to come back to Nicole again. As Aden left, tears came rushing out of Nicole's eyes, there was only one thing rushing through her mind and that was the fact that she thought she was an idiot and she just lost one of her best friends due to her dirty flaws.

While this was happening, Charlie, Angelo and Ruby were having a meeting at the diner. Charlie had a secret which involved Ruby in it and she felt that it was about time she got it off her chest because guilt was killing her inside. Angelo, being in a relationship with Charlie, knew what this secret was. He was tightly holding Charlie's hand supporting her in every way to do the right thing and get the truth out to Ruby.

"Ruby, I need to tell you something really important," said Charlie with a croak in her voice.

"Yeah Charlie, what is it? Hurry up and tell me because I need to go meet Geoff!" declared Ruby hurriedly.

"Well before I tell you Ruby, you need to know that I always love you and nothing will ever change that," said Charlie with tears dripping out of her eyes.

"Okay sis, your scaring me now. Just tell me!" Shouted Ruby.

"Ruby, there's no other way to tell you this but I'm your mother." Cried Charlie.

_To Be Continued ……_


	3. Jokes don't always make people laugh

_**Previously on Home and Away:**_

"_Okay sis, your scaring me now. Just tell me!" Shouted Ruby._

"_Ruby, there's no other way to tell you this but I'm your mother." Cried Charlie._

_**Chapter 3;**_** Jokes don't always make people laugh.**

"WHAT?! No, you're kidding right Charlie; there is no way in history that you can be my mother!" Yelled Ruby.

"I'm sorry Rubes, but that's the truth" said Charlie.

Ruby ran out of her chair and started running across the beach crying her poor eyes out. While this was occurring, Geoff was surfing at the beach when he saw Ruby running away crying. He knew there was something wrong so he stopped and starting chasing Ruby calling out her name.

"Ruby, wait up!" Yelled out Geoff.

Ruby heard that Geoff was calling out her name but she still did not stop, she ran up the to the high cliffs and started climbing them. After some time Geoff thought she was playing a game with him so he just stood down and watched while laughing his head off. Suddenly Ruby looked back at Geoff and then jumped from the cliff into the beach sea.

"Oh My God!" Geoff yelled.

Tears started dribbling out of Geoff's eyes while he ran to the diner to see who he could tell this emergency news to. Geoff ran his heart out puffing to the diner until he saw Angelo and Charlie laughing; he knew they were the first people he should tell since Ruby was family to them.

"How funny was that!? She totally believed us; I think she forgot that it's April's Fool today, ahahaha!" Angelo told Charlie laughing.

"Oh my god, your right bub. And its all thanks to you, what a great idea, I love you" Charlie said to Angelo.

Geoff ran up to Charlie and Angelo.

"What are you guys talking about?" Asked Geoff curiously.

"Where do we start Geoff, well, since it's April's Fools Day we told Ruby that Charlie was her mother, not her sister and she full believed us and ran away, hehehehe!" pronounced Charlie giggling.

"WHAT?!" Yelled Geoff.

"What's wrong?" asked Charlie.

"Ruby, Ruby, Ruby, just, just …" stuttered Geoff.

Charlie's facial expression of laughter suddenly changed to being worried, however Angelo was not tensed that easily. He was still laughing.

"Ruby just suicided, jumping of the big cliff at the beach!" cried Geoff.

Charlie's eyes widened up and her jaw dropped down….


	4. Do you think tingling feelings are good?

Hey Guys just wanted to remind you guys that I'm new to fanfic and I love every minute of it. Just wanted to give a dedication here to say thanks to my cousin, CSI4lyfNCIS13 that's her pen name. Read some of her stories and we will both appreciate it if you review hers and mine.

_**Previously on Home and Away:**_

_Charlie's facial expression of laughter suddenly changed to being worried, however Angelo was not tensed that easily. He was still laughing._

"_Ruby just suicided, jumping of the big cliff at the beach!" cried Geoff._

_Charlie's eyes widened up and her jaw dropped down…._

_**Chapter 4:**_** You may think tingling feelings are good, but then again you may be wrong.**

"T

his isn't an Aprils Fool on me, is it Geoff? Because if it is, it is so not funny!" exclaimed Charlie.

"I swear that she just jumped off the cliff!" yelled Geoff.

Angelo, Geoff and Charlie ran back to the station to fetch more people to find the body to confirm if she is still in this world or not.

"Alright guys come together now, it's urgent! Case 542, suicidal and its more urgent because she's my sister, now get your equipments and get your asses to summer bay beach now!" yelled Charlie to about 25 police officers and 3 FBI's with tears pouring out of her royal blue eyes.

The officers gathered up to get their brushes, tape, lifejackets, oxygen tanks, snorkels, goggles and boats. Taking these equipments, everyone involved in this case hurried to the Summer Bay beach.

When everyone reached to the beach Charlie got a tingling feeling inside of her, but it was a good feeling. She felt that everything would end up being alright. Ruby would be safe and everything would be back to normal. 20 police officers went into the water to search for the body while 5 police officers and 3 FBI's stayed on land incase the body washed up.

3 hours went by but there was still no sign of Ruby. Charlie and the gang decided to give up hope, they figured that there was no way that one body was going to be found within hundreds of hectares of sea not including the depth of it. Giving up,

The gang packed up all their equipment and decided to go back to the station until a scream was heard from an old lady a couple of meters down the shore.

"Aaaargh! Oh my god! Someone, please come here quick!" screamed out Colleen.

After hearing Colleens extravagant but disturbing scream, Charlie and her squad ran down to see what was up. There they saw an alarming object, an object that belonged to a human and that object was a hand. Charlie, looking at the hand figured out in half a second that it belonged to her darling sister Ruby. She knew this because that evening she was meant to meet Geoff for an evening snack and she decided to put on her hot pink nail polish since Geoff loved how it looked on her and that exact hand had the exact nail polish branded Jacqueline-E, however the case did not look like a suicide.

Looking at the hand, tears came rushing out of Charlie's eyes bringing back many flashbacks of the times they had spent together. Although Charlie had to be strong and keep herself together but to know that her sister is missing around thousands of hectares of water and her hand had just washed up on the shore… I mean how can someone keep it together after all that?

There was no hope anymore so everyone just left back to their regular duties hoping that Ruby would show up one day. I guess that tingling feeling from Charlie actually had no meaning to it.


	5. Check Mate

_**Previously on Home and Away:**_

_There was no hope anymore so everyone just left back to their regular duties hoping that Ruby would show up one day. I guess that tingling feeling from Charlie actually had no meaning to it._

_**Chapter 5: **_**Check Mate**

Beep Beep Beep, it's 8.30a.m on a Sunday morning and Anne had just opened her glazing brown eyes to the bright golden sunrays appearing out the window. She got up, put her white fluffy slippers on and gave a massive stretch waiting in anticipation to see her 17 year old teacher Romeo again at surfing classes. His pink luscious lips, his rosy cheeks, his sky blue eyes that Anne would just want to stare at, his soft conditioned strawberry blonde hair and his massive muscles, just to mention a few and when these features got into Anne's thoughts, she just wanted to jump around in joy, she gets that feeling; that feeling that shows you are deeply devoted to someone, deeply head over hills in love.

Anne got dressed putting on her blue and yellow surf suit, straightened her chestnut brown her, put on black liquid eyeliner on her top eyelid and on the bottom black pencil eyeliner. Not to mention that baby pink blush and the clear vanilla lip gloss that Romeo had complimented on a few weeks ago. Anne finally left the house in excitement to see Romeo.

"Hey Romeo" exclaimed Anne.

"Well well well, look who's looking gorgeous today aye?" joked around Romeo giving a slight wink to Anne.

"Shut up!" yelled Anne.

Towards Anne it was just a joke but inside Romeo truly felt that Anne was the one for him, Romeo did actually feel that she was looking gorgeous today and she did everyday.

Anne may have yelled at Romeo but when she turned around to get her surf board out she giggled to herself thinking again how much she loved him.

Anne opened her surf board case and got her surf board out. Believing she could take the surf board out with one hand, she stumbled over wet sand and fell at Romeo's feet.

"Klutz!" teased Romeo.

"Hahaha, very funny Romeo" said Anne sarcastically.

"But cute" whispered Romeo to himself while turning around to get the lessons equipment ready.

Romeo did not think that Anne had heard that but she did. Anne quickly got up in excitement and held Romeos shoulder turning him around to face her.

"Romeo, what did you just say?" questioned Anne.

"Umm, well, err" mumbled Romeo, "I said you were cute".

Romeo walked closer to Anne making themselves 2 inches apart from each other. They both did the triangle stare looking from the left eye, to the right eye and then to each others lips. Romeo dived in for a soft luscious kiss that lasted for 2 minutes.

"I love you Anne" said Romeo.

"I love you too" replied Anne.

Romeos arms were wrapped around Anne as if he was protecting her expressing that Anne was his girl and nothing can ever get in between them, however Jai had seen them on the beach together doing their lovey dovey business. And to know that his best friend just kissed his ex that he still loved disturbed him very much and it wasn't fair that he couldn't say anything about this and it was about time that he stated his point of view to Romeo.

Jai went home and waited for Romeo to arrive home and then he could make his first move to end up being in the position of Check Mate...


	6. It was time to raise my hand

_**Previously on Home and Away:**_

_Romeos arms were wrapped around Anne as if he was protecting her expressing that Anne was his girl and nothing can ever get in between them, however Jai had seen them on the beach together doing their lovey dovey business. And to know that his best friend just kissed his ex that he still loved disturbed him very much and it wasn't fair that he couldn't say anything about this and it was about time that he stated his point of view to Romeo._

_Jai went home and waited for Romeo to arrive home and then he could make his first move to end up being in the position of Check Mate..._

_**Chapter 6: **_**It was time to raise my hand.**

Romeo snuck in the house at 11p.m thinking that everyone would be asleep since the house was pitch black with all the lights off. Romeo went up the stairs when he kicked something and then his leg was grabbed. Romeo screamed so hard that his face went bright red, red like a tomato. He was shitting himself scared silly. Romeo ran as fast as he could do the lights to turn it on and see who this creature was. Romeo fastened his hand for the switch, as he turned it on he saw Jai sitting on the stairs with an angry look on his face.

"Oh dude, its you. You freaking scared me there, honestly thought I was going to get killed for a second there, no joke!" said Romeo exasperatedly.

"Yeah, well there always comes a surprise" said Jai.

"Righteo Fella" uttered Romeo.

"In fact I had a surprise today, wanna hear about it? It's kind of confusing actually" said Jai with an annoyed tone in his voice.

"Man, I'm tired out. I'm going to bed, tell me about it tomorrow" stated Romeo.

Romeo walked up the stairs until Jai grabbed him by the shoulder, threw him down the stairs and pushed him to the sofas. He didn't give a damn that there was blood coming out of Romeos forehead. After all, Anne was the one organism in life that mattered to him the most.

"Listen Romeo, you have to listen to my surprise now, okay?! Yelled Jai.

"Man, chill. You made me bleed all for a surprise? Jeez, go on!" said Romeo pissed off.

"I never knew that my best friend would kiss my ex girlfriend who I still love and to know that my best friend was trying to hook us up again. What are you?!" bawled Jai.

All of a sudden Romeo's face expression changed. He never knew that Jai was actually there watching. In fact he had no idea what to say to Jai, I mean he was at fault for making a move on his best friends ex girlfriend but what the heck, these cases don't matter when it comes to love.

"Look Jai, I know I'm at fault but I love her!" shrieked Romeo.

Hearing this Jai raged up with fury that he couldn't keep it sensible any longer he started punching Romeo in the stomach and this led to a punch up. Miles, hearing this noise from upstairs ran down and stopped those two immature boys fighting over a girl.

"Oi, Oi, Oi, Stop there! You two brats can stop fighting. Ollie is upstairs sleeping and if he came down seeing you two bashing each other up, I mean…what kind of influence would that be? So sort out your differences verbally and if you guys start physical again you're both getting kicked out! Got it? roared Miles.

Miles left the lounge room going upstairs with fury in his face. Although inside he was hoping that Romeo and Jai would sort their differences out. Miles had never seen Jai raising his hand onto anyone and to think that it was raised to his best friend disturbed him very much. Miles had left and gone back to sleep, it was now 3.30a.m.

"Jai, I've had enough. I'm packing my bags and leaving. I never thought you would raise your hand on me, me your best friend, Romeo. Go to a mental institution dude!" yelped Romeo.

"Whatever, like I care. Oh and who said you're my best friend, just leave! uttered Jai.

Romeo packed his bags ready to leave the house ready to roam around for somewhere else to dwell. But there was really one thing he was going to miss, the sweet sensational aroma of hominess. Romeo left from the back door so Miles wouldn't get a sense of the fact he was leaving. After a few steps of leaving the door Jai called him.

"Romeo!" bawled Jai.

Romeo turned around and suffered a punch straight at the nose. Just getting the feeling of when a hard basketball smashes straight at it, yes painful.

"What the hell!?" roared Romeo

"Check Mate" said Jai …


	7. You're all i ever wanted

_**Chapter 7:**_** Your all I ever wanted.**

"Nicole, I love you" whispered Aden, "in fact after Belle's absence, you're the only thing that's been stuck in my mind through thick and thin, whatever was going on life. You've always been there".

Aden suddenly woke up in his sweat. He was having dreams about Nicole but he was drowning in confusion. Did he love Nicole? But where were his feelings for Belle? There was just too much on his plate. However, at Belles presence Aden did promise her that after her absence, if he ever fell in love again, he would have to move on with life. Belle always wanted to see Aden happy and to know that he would never move on and be in sorrow due to her wasn't going to make anything better.

Thinking of the promises Aden had made he had figured throughout a lot of thinking that he had fallen for Nicole. Now Aden wasn't the type to keep his emotions and feelings inside himself and if he ever was turned down then his whole world was flipped upside down. He was the type that would get what he feels straight out and if he was turned down then he would move on with his life. Knowing himself that he was this type of person he knew it was time to move on with his life since he was turned down in Belle's loss.

Aden went into his room and put on his Blue and White vertical striped YD shirt with black formal pants, a white YD belt and a black Van Heussan tie also suspiciously with a black ipod and speakers. He left to go to Nicole's house.

*Ding Dong* Nicole opened the door and there Aden bent down on his left leg and then started singing I want you back by Nsync.

"_Your all I ever wanted, Your all I ever needed, So tell me what to do now, cos I want you back back ba ba back back ba ba" _sang Aden.

Aden leapt up in confusion. He wasn't actually singing the song because he couldn't sing but the ipod speakers were playing behind him and there was some function problems going on with the ipod. Aden laughed and then Nicole chuckled while giving him the biggest best squishiest hug ever that Aden just didn't want to let go of.

There went one happy ending of one happy couple.


End file.
